Girlfriend Dead End
by Ififall
Summary: Featuring Lisbeth from "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo" Lisbeth defends Andrew, but can Andrew trust her completely?


A/N: Swearing, Adult language.

* * *

Running. That's what Lisbeth did best in her head. But someone needed her, she saw it most days at school. Andrew Detmer was one of those kids that needed her help but like all the rest he was too afraid to ask. It was the same old bullshit over and over again. The weirdest thing was she'd met him though his cousin Matt. Lisbeth hated Matt, and she hated his blonde girlfriend Casey even more.

Casey was the kind of upper class bitch that would stab you in the back and bitch to her friends about the blood dripping on her shoes. The first day Lisbeth knew that it wasn't going to be a picnic. She was older and wiser, than all of them but determined to get a degree of some sort, even if it was a lousy G.E.D. Casey was laughing at her in the corridor. Lisbeth was going to ignore it until one of Casey's friends tipped strawberry milkshake on her leather jacket. Lisbeth was ready to fight all of them at once. Matt pulled them apart, but Lisbeth still got sent home early.

There was no way the school was gonna believe Princess Casey's gang over Lisbeth, a scary pale goth with piercings in places that would make the average teen barf. But Andrew Detmer was no average teen. Lisbeth was on her way home when she saw some kids bullying Andrew. They took his bag and were emptying his papers on the floor and threatened to piss on them. "After I'm gonna make you lick them Detmer" Bradley said. He began unbuttoning his trousers and stopped when Lisbeth came to Andrew's rescue. "What? You what some of this later bitch?" Bradley asked. "Nah...it's gonna be too small for me to rip off" Lisbeth said. Bradley's friends started laughing and Lisbeth bent down to pick Andrew's papers up. She felt a hand slap her ass and tug at her short hair.

"You like it rough don't you...you Lesbo?" Bradley asked. Lisbeth turned around kneed Bradley in the groin and elbowed him in face. Bradley's friends were now no-where to be seen. Lisbeth looked at Andrew who was in shock. "Pick it up, your stuff" Lisbeth said as she collected his papers. They ran from bus stop and Andrew followed Lisbeth to her apartment. "Thanks...you saved my ass" Andrew said. "Do they always do that?" Lisbeth asked. "Like clockwork" Andrew said. "You know I could teach you things...that could stop them" Lisbeth offered. "I don't know" Andrew said. "I have ways, but...it's complicated" Andrew said asking if he could sit on a chair.

"You still live at home right?" Lisbeth asked. "Yeah...my dad's...a fireman" Andrew said wishing it could be true but he couldn't tell Lisbeth the truth. That his Dad was really a lay-about drunk with an anger management problem. Lisbeth got him a Dr pepper and turned on the small TV. "Your apartment's really cool" Andrew said looking at two computers that where side by side on her table. "It's just messy" Lisbeth said. "I will clean it...eventually" "Why come to this school?" Andrew asked. "Guys horrible here" Andrew said. "You have it easier, the girls are the worst" Lisbeth said. "You mean Casey is" Andrew said with a grin.

"She's my cousin's girlfriend" Andrew told her. "Lucky him" Lisbeth said cynically. "I've seen you around you know, with that guy on the school's planning committee" Lisbeth said. "He's on every committee, that's Steve. He was scared of you when he first saw you" Andrew said. He sipped his Dr pepper then Lisbeth got an email on her phone. "You've gotta go...sorry" Lisbeth said pointing to the door. "Umm...do you wanna...umm...go out...for pizza sometime?" Andrew asked. "You know...just to day thanks with Bradley and...everything" Lisbeth nodded as she followed him to the door.

"Wait you asked Lizzy out?" Steve asked. "How Andrew? And how could I forget..why?" Steve asked. "Why would any guy ask a girl out?" Andrew asked. "Don't be smart with me Detmer. You're always smart, but that's not what I mean and you know it" Steve said. "You keep to yourself Andrew. Lizzy just screams out "look at me! I mean look at the way she dresses" Steve said. "She's cool...I think she is. Do you wanna ask her to have lunch with us?" Andrew asked. "Where on the nearest skyscraper?" Steve said. "I don't wanna freak her out" Andrew said. "Good idea" Steve said as they went to their classes.

"There she is" Steve whispered as she walked by them at lunch. "Aren't you gonna say hello to that goth girlfriend of yours?" Steve asked. "Technically...I dunno what she is" Andrew said. Lisbeth hadn't spoken to Andrew or anyone much all day. Andrew didn't know what move to make. Asking Matt would have been a bad move, everything Andrew did in Matt's opinion was wrong these days. The good news came when Andrew's Dad said that he was going out. "It's only for a couple of hours don't get too fucking excited. Look after your mom and leave my drinks the fuck alone" His Dad said grabbing his Jacket and leaving.

He left to meet Lisbeth at the pizza place but it was freezing, even with Lisbeth's layers of clothing. "My place is free, I mean...not for long but..." Andrew said. "Anything's better than this" Lisbeth said looking around. Andrew cautiously looked around before letting Lisbeth in. when he was certain his Dad was gone, he let her in. "It's not as cool as your place" Andrew said. "It's great...very big" Lisbeth said even though it wasn't. "Where's your bathroom?" Lisbeth asked. Upstairs on the left" Andrew said. He watched her go upstairs and wondered if Lisbeth saw him as a friend or as something else. He wanted to be that guy. That guys the girls wanted to talk to, but every girl that he was interested in, or thought he liked in that way, ignored him.

Now with Lisbeth it was different. He'd have to play it cool and get more advice from Steve tomorrow. Andrew got out chocolate bars and drinks and put them on the table. He waited a while before wondering if Lisbeth was okay. She'd been up there quite a while. Andrew went upstairs and the bathroom was empty. He went into his mother's room and Lisbeth was standing by the door looking at her bed. "How long has she been like this?" Lisbeth asked. "Too long" Andrew replied. "She's still a great mom though..." Andrew paused as he heard the bang of the door.

"Andrew what's with the sugar rush!" His Dad shouted. Andrew told Lisbeth quietly to go to his room. As she did Andrew went back downstairs. "Clear this shit up Andrew, you're so lazy. I'm not gonna clear up your mess" His Dad said. "You're back early" Andrew said picking the cans and chocolate up from he table and hiding them to pick up later. "I don't need to answer to you" His Dad said. He went upstairs to see his wife. Lisbeth saw the coast was clear crept down the stairs and opened the door. "Sorry" Andrew said as Lisbeth nodded and left. "Who the fuck are you saying sorry to?" Andrew's Dad asked as he leaned over the stairs banister.

"I was saying sorry to you Dad" Andrew said as he went to the kitchen and put Lisbeth's drink down the sink.


End file.
